The problems of the Yule Ball
by Saeas
Summary: RHr A rewrite of the events surrounding the Yule Ball, from Ron and Hermione's point of view. When will they ever realise what's staring them in the face? Please R&R!
1. Waiting for a Date 1

Right – just a quick explanation of what's going on here. Basically, it's a rewrite of the events surrounding the infamous Yule Ball, retold from either Ron or Hermione's perspective. Anything written in italic _like this_ has been taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' and is the work of J K Rowling. Originally the quotes were surrounded by asterisks, but the QuickEdit on ff.net won't display them. Sorry if the italics are annoying! Most of the plot is also her work, just rewritten from a different perspective, but other bits are mine.  
  
Some of the story will be told from both Ron and Hermione's point of view, so two chapters will cover portions of the same dialogue, but there will be different plot surrounding them. However, the first chapter is just Hermione, because I thought they worked better like that!  
  
So, I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, please review! And, if anyone actually knows J K Rowling, please tell her to get a move on and get Ron and Hermione together in book six!

* * *

WAITING FOR A DATE – Hermione.  
  
The last week of term had arrived quickly, accompanied with growing talk about the Yule Ball. Hermione felt she had probably endured more of it than the entire population of Hogwarts put together, with Lavender and Parvati for roommates. If they weren't discussing hair or robes, then it was which boys they would like to go with (Lavender, apparently, had quite a thing for Seamus). Although Hermione was looking forward to the ball – she had never been to one before, after all – she couldn't understand what all the fuss about partners was about really. People got themselves worked up and overexcited about it, which she didn't think was necessary. Not that any of the boys would be queuing to ask her to go with them...  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. Hermione was poring over her potions notes – Snape had informed them earlier in the day that he had scheduled a test on poison antidotes for the last day of term. Secretly, Hermione was quite pleased at this choice of topic – she had borrowed a book on antidotes from the library a few days ago, and so already had a lot of extra knowledge on the subject. Still, she felt it was important to read her notes from the lecture thoroughly, as Snape could have mentioned extra information that might not be included in the book. And in any case, Snape was just waiting for Hermione to get anything less than top marks in one of his tests, so it was extra important to do well.  
  
_'Evil, he is,'_ Ron said bitterly... _'Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of revision.'  
_  
Hermione looked at him over her notes. He was building a house of cards using his exploding snap pack. Hermione supposed that he hadn't even looked at his potions notes, never mind read them. Although she had to agree, three days didn't really give enough time to prepare fully for a test!  
  
_'Mmm ... you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?'_  
  
_'It's Christmas, Hermione'_ said Harry, from the armchair close to the fire. Hermione looked over at him, he was reading 'Flying with the Chudley Cannons' – the only book Hermione had ever seen him read cover to cover more than once. It didn't surprise Hermione that neither Harry nor Ron wanted to do any revision, especially as it was for potions. But Harry could at least be trying to work out the clue behind the egg he had been given for the next challenge, knowing him, he would do nothing about it over the Christmas holidays.  
  
_'I'd have thought you would be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!'_  
  
_'Like what?'_ asked Harry, not taking his eyes from his book  
  
Hermione refrained from the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
_'That egg!'_ she hissed, not wanting the other Gryffindors in the vicinity to overhear. _'Come_ _on, Hermione, I've got 'til February the twenty fourth,'_ Harry replied, with a slightly irritated tone to his voice.  
  
_'But it might take weeks to work it out! You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!'_ Hermione knew that Harry wasn't always over-keen to put extra effort into his schoolwork (though she couldn't quite understand that herself), but she thought that the tournament might have at least been something he was prepared to work hard for.  
  
_'Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break,'_ Ron was placing the last two cards on the top of the tower as he said that. Hermione supposed perhaps Ron was right, that after facing a dragon, Harry did deserve a bit of a break. But it didn't stop her from feeling offended that Ron, once again, was disagreeing with her when she was only trying to help.  
  
A large bang made Hermione jump – Ron's entire pack of cards had exploded, producing a cloud of smoke, and Hermione noticed, singeing his eyebrows in the process.  
  
_'Nice look, Ron... go well with your dress robes, that will.'_ Hermione was slightly startled by the voice, and looked round to see the twins standing behind her chair. She wasn't sure which one had spoken – although she was quite good at telling Fred and George apart if she was looking at them, their voices were completely identical.  
  
_'Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?'_ George asked.  
  
_'No, he's off delivering a letter,'_ said Ron. _'Why?'_  
  
_'Because George wants to invite him to the ball,'_ said Fred, sarcastically.  
  
_'Because we want to send a letter you stupid great prat,'_ said George.  
  
_'Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?'_ said Ron.  
  
_'Nose out Ron, or I'll burn that for you, too,'_ said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. _'So, you lot got dates for the ball yet?'_  
  
This time, Hermione did roll her eyes, but no one could see as she was looking at her notes. She didn't see why people always had to talk about it. At the same time, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. As much as she tried not to think about it, Hermione couldn't help but wish that someone would ask her.  
  
_'Nope,'_ said Ron.  
  
_'Well, you'd better hurry up mate, or all the good ones will be gone' _said Fred.  
  
Honestly, thought Hermione, why do boys think that they can only ask the pretty girls? It's so shallow. Can't people think beyond looks?  
  
_'Who're you going with, then?'_ said Ron.  
  
_'Angelina,'_ said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.  
  
_'What?'_ said Ron, taken aback. _'You've already asked her?'  
_  
_'Good point,'_ said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, _'Oi! Angelina!'  
_  
_'What?'_ she called back.  
  
_'Want to come to the ball with me?'_  
  
_'All right, then,'_ she said.  
  
_'There you go,'_ said Fred to Harry and Ron, _'piece of cake.'_  
  
Hermione was shocked at Fred for being confident enough to ask Angelina to the ball in front of the whole common room. But Angelina was his friend, she supposed. After all, if Ron or Harry had any sense whatsoever they would ask me, it would be a lot easier for them. But no, I'm Just Hermione. Just Hermione the book worm with big hair. Why would they ask me?  
  
The twins stood up, and Fred yawned. _'We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on...'  
_  
As they left, Ron stopped feeling his singed eyebrows and turned to Harry.  
  
_'We should get a move on, you know... ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls.'_  
  
Hermione let out a disgusted splutter. How could he be so insensitive! Talking about girls like that in front of her?_ 'A pair of... what, excuse me?'_  
  
_'Well, you know,'_ said Ron, shrugging, _'I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgen, say'.  
_  
_'Her acne's loads better recently – and she's really nice!'_ Hermione replied, shocked at Ron's opinions.  
  
_'Her nose is off centre'_, said Ron.  
  
_'Oh, I see,'_ said Hermione, fuming. _'So, basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?'_ she fixed Ron with a glowering stare.  
  
_'Er – yeah, that sounds about right,'_ said Ron. Hermione couldn't believe this. _'I'm going to bed,' _she snapped, picking up her potions notes and striding towards the staircase. She made a point of stomping her feet on each stone step, just to clarify how angry she was.  
  
How could Ron be so insensitive? she fumed. Talking about girls like that – doesn't he think I might be offended? And taking the best looking girl he could find without bothering about her personality? If that's the way he thinks about it then I should be glad he hasn't asked me!  
  
The strange feeling in her stomach hit Hermione again. In truth, she would like Ron to ask her to the ball, she'd thought he might have done out of friendly courtesy, but after tonight there was no chance. If he only cared about taking a pretty girl, she stood no chance. 


	2. Waiting for a Date 2

WAITING FOR A DATE – Ron.  
  
It was the last day of term, but for once, Ron was not happy about it. Not only was Snape's antidotes test right before dinner, but he still didn't have a date for the ball. He wasn't as lucky as Harry – several girls had come up to him and asked him outright if he would be their partner, and some of them were quite good-looking. None of them had looked twice at Ron, who was fast running out of options. To top it all, once again, Hermione was annoyed with him. She hadn't spoken much to him since she stormed off from the common room a few nights ago, and, as usual, Ron had no idea what he had done to annoy her.  
  
As he and Harry walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron decided to bite the bullet.  
  
_'Harry – we've just go to grit our teeth and do it. When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners – agreed?'  
_  
_'Er... OK,'_ said Harry, sounding as confident as Ron was feeling.  
  
The day seemed to trudge by, every time Ron passed a group of girls in between lessons (why was it they all seemed to move in groups?), he felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't build up the confidence to ask one. Hermione grew progressively irritated with his constant staring at girls ('Honestly!), which only served to make Ron feel worse about the situation.  
  
The one good thing about potions – if there could ever be anything good about a test – was that Ron managed to keep his mind off Yule Ball partners for an hour. Harry, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly distracted and missed out the bezoar stone from his potion and received bottom marks. Ron, at least, had managed to produce a passable antidote, although it was no where near as good as Hermione's, who, as usual, came top of the class. She refrained from pointing out that if he and Harry had revised they would have done better, but Ron had a feeling that this was due to the fact that she wasn't on the best of terms with him at the moment. What had he done that had annoyed her so much?  
  
A soon as the bell signalling the end of class rang Harry grabbed his bag and dashed upstairs. _'I'll meet you at dinner,'_ he called.  
  
'What's he in such a hurry for?' asked Hermione as she packed up her books into her bag.  
  
'Not sure,' Ron answered. Harry was probably asking a girl to the Yule Ball right now, but telling Hermione about this, and the fact that they had decided to get dates by the evening did not seem such a good idea.  
  
'Maybe he's asking someone to the ball?' Hermione wondered.  
  
'Erm... maybe,' said Ron. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. 'Do you know something?'  
  
Ron could feel the tips of his ears turning red.  
  
'He is asking someone to the ball, isn't he? Ron, tell me!'  
  
'I think so,' said Ron.  
  
'Who is he asking?' said Hermione eagerly. Suddenly she seemed to be interested in the Yule Ball.  
  
'No idea,' replied Ron.  
  
'Then how do you know he's asking someone now?'  
  
'Because...' there was no way of escaping telling Hermione about their arrangement. 'Because we kind of agreed that we... that by tonight we'd... have asked someone to the ball.' Ron looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes.  
  
'Ok...' she began. At least she didn't seem angry. 'Have you asked any one yet?' she asked this in a quiet voice.  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
'Who are you asking?'  
  
'I don't know... I thought I'd see if I saw anyone nice in the halls then I'd ask them.'  
  
Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Ron. The anger in her eyes told him he had said the wrong thing.  
  
'You mean you're just going to pick a girl when you see her? Ron, have you got no values?'  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out.  
  
'I can't believe you are going to pick a complete stranger just because she looks nice!'  
  
'Well, I...'  
  
'Oh, just forget it Ron!' cried Hermione as she stormed off up the corridor, leaving Ron behind her, staring open mouthed.  
  
Ron didn't understand why Hermione was so upset with his method of choosing a date. After all, it wasn't like he was looking for a girlfriend, just someone nice enough to spend an evening with. His time was running out, too. All this bloody ball seemed to do was cause problems! He still had to find a date, as well as actually ask her to the ball, and now Hermione was in a bad mood with him. Not that it was an unusual occurrence, but for some reason it felt worse this time. Stupid ball, he thought as he walked towards the Great Hall, it makes you far too stressed.  
  
'Ron!'  
  
He turned round, to find Neville jogging to catch up with him.  
  
'You going to dinner?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Ron. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sit with Neville all the way through dinner.  
  
'So... have you asked anyone to the ball yet?'  
  
Great, thought Ron. The one topic of discussion I wanted to avoid and he has to bring it up.  
  
'No,' he replied shortly.  
  
'Oh. Well, I haven't... I mean, I haven't got a partner yet.' Neville replied nervously.  
  
This got Ron's attention. Neville had asked someone to the ball? Why was it everyone else seemed to be able to ask girls?  
  
'So you asked someone? Who?'  
  
Neville blushed slightly, and looked down at his feet.  
  
'Hermione,' he answered in a small voice.  
  
'Hermione?!' Ron asked incredulously. Neville asking Hermione? Well, at least she had turned him down.  
  
'Well, she's always been nice to me, helping me with my work, so I just thought... you know.' Neville's voice trailed off slightly. 'But she said she was already going with someone.'  
  
Ron had to fight back the urge to laugh. Hermione? Going with someone to the ball? She wasn't the sort to worry about partners, as her constant disapproval of Ron and Harry's conversations about the ball had shown. No, she would have said that to let Neville down gently, he reasoned.  
  
As they reached the Entrance Hall, Ron looked up to see Cedric Diggory and... Fleur Delacour. Suddenly, he found his feet walking in her direction, leaving Neville behind.  
  
'Fleur!' his voice sounded odd, as if it wasn't coming from him.  
  
'Yes?' She turned round to face him.  
  
'Would you like to go to the ball with me?'  
  
Fleur looked at him with a disgusted expression on her face. Ron glanced to his right and saw a group of people looking in his direction. Then it hit him. He had just asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball. In front of people. What was he thinking?! Feeling his face burn red, he turned on his heel and ran, not stopping until he reached the portrait.  
  
'My goodness, you do look in a hurry!' said the fat lady.  
  
'Fairy Lights!' Ron moaned, and climbed inside.  
  
He saw Ginny sitting in the far corner, reading the Daily Prophet. He crossed over to her and plonked down into a chair, leaning his head in his hands. 'What's wrong?' she asked, looking up from the newspaper. Ron was half way through explaining when Harry appeared.  
  
_'What's up, Ron?'_  
  
Ron looked at Harry in despair. _'Why did I do it?'_ he said wildly. _'I don't know what made me do it!'  
_  
_'What?'_ said Harry  
  
_'He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to the ball with him,'_ said Ginny, patting Ron on his arm sympathetically.  
  
_'You what?'_ asked Harry, incredulously.  
  
_'I don't know what made me do it!'_ Ron gasped again. _'What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the Entrance Hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!'  
_  
Ron moaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
_'She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then – I dunno – I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it.'_ He was never going to live it down, he knew it.  
  
Harry spoke up. _'She's part Veela. You were right – her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it'_ He knew Harry meant well, but it wasn't helping Ron feel much better about himself at the moment.  
  
_'But she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang.'_  
  
Ron looked up, realisation hitting him.  
  
_'I asked her to go with me just now, and she told me.'_ Harry explained dully.  
  
Had Ron been in a less self-pitying state, he would have noticed Ginny suddenly stopped smiling.  
  
_'This is mad,'_ said Ron suddenly, _'We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville.'_ he said, suddenly remembering. _'Hey – guess who he asked? Hermione!'  
_  
_'What?'_ asked Harry, startled at this revelation  
  
_'Yeah, I know!'_ Ron enthused. _'He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff – but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville... I mean, who would?'  
_  
_'Don't!'_ said Ginny _'Don't laugh!'_ but it was too late, Ron and Harry had descended into a fit of laughter.  
  
There was a creak from the portrait, and Hermione climbed in. Spotting the three of them in the corner, she walked over to them.  
  
_'Why weren't you two at dinner?'_ she asked. Ron couldn't answer through laughing, and besides, he didn't really want to tell Hermione why he hadn't been at dinner.  
  
_'Because – oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!'_ explained Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry stopped laughing immediately. Why were sisters so annoying sometimes?  
  
_'Thanks a bunch, Ginny'_ he said, bitterly.  
  
_'All the good looking ones taken, Ron?'_ said Hermione, scathingly. 'Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you.'  
  
Then it dawned on him. Hermione! She wasn't going with anyone. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It would be fun going with her, at least they could have some form of conversation without her dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
_'Hermione, Neville's right – you are a girl...'_ A sensible, none giggling girl, which was the best type in his opinion.  
  
_'Oh, well spotted,'_ Hermione said, icily.  
  
_'Well, you can come with one of us!'_

_'No, I can't,'_ she snapped.  
  
_'Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got anyone, everyone else has...'_  
  
_'I can't come with you,'_ she said, blushing and looking down at her hands, _'because I'm already going with someone.'  
_  
_'No, you're not!'_ exclaimed Ron, _'You just said that to get rid of Neville!'  
_  
_'Oh did I?'_ she cried. _'Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!'  
_  
'_OK, OK, we know you're a girl,'_ did she have to be so difficult? I thought girls liked being asked to balls _'That do? Will you come now?'  
_  
_'I've already told you!'_ Hermione looked furious. _'I'm going with someone else!'_ With that she span round and stormed off to the girls dormitories for the second time that week.  
  
As he watched her disappear up the stairs, Ron felt slightly deflated. _'She's lying,'_ he ventured.  
  
_'She's not,'_ said Ginny.  
  
Ron took a sharp intake of breath. If Ginny knew, then – then Hermione was telling the truth. She was going with someone, so he had no chance now. _'Who is it, then?'_ he demanded, more sharply than he had expected.  
  
_'I'm not telling you, it's her business,'_ Ginny answered firmly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. _'Right, this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just –'  
_  
_'I can't,'_ said Ginny. Ron felt glad she had interrupted him. He didn't know what he was 'just' going to do, if he couldn't go with Hermione.  
  
Ginny continued, _'I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought... well... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year.'  
_  
Ron couldn't believe it. Neville... and Ginny? And she had said yes?  
  
_'I think I'll go and have dinner,'_ Ginny said sadly.  
  
_'What's go into them?'_ Ron wondered out loud, as his sister walked away.  
  
_'Wait here,'_ said Harry, as he got up and walked over to Lavender and Parvati, who had just entered through the portrait hole.  
  
Ron couldn't hear what Harry was saying to the girls, but from the amount of giggling that was travelling across the common room, he guessed it was to do with the ball. Perhaps Harry was asking them both, one for him and one for Ron. As he thought about the prospect of going to the ball with Lavender or Parvati, he realised that he would much rather have gone with Hermione. Who could she be going with? he wondered, as Harry came back over to the corner.  
  
'Well?' Ron asked.  
  
'Parvati says she'll go with me. And she said she'll ask her twin sister Padma, to go with you.'  
  
It wasn't so bad, Ron reasoned. At least Parvati was good looking, and seeing as she was an identical twin, Padma couldn't be that bad. He imagined Hermione's furious reaction if she had heard what he had just thought. He had a date for the ball, so why was he feeling so miserable?  
  
'Fancy a game of chess?' asked Harry, looking relieved that he had secured a date.  
  
'No, thanks,' said Ron, absently. 'Think I'll head off to bed.'  
  
'Already?' asked Harry, looking at Ron in a confused way. 'It's still early.'  
  
'Yeah, well, today's been exhausting...'  
  
'OK then,' said Harry. 'See you tomorrow.'  
  
'Night,' muttered Ron, as climbed the boys' staircase. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. It must be the lack of food, he decided. In his dormitory, he raided his trunk for a few chocolate frogs, before changing into his pyjamas. He drew his curtains shut and flopped on his bed and began to eat. He lay there for a while thinking about the day's activities. It had been a strange day. He had guaranteed a life time's worth of teasing by asking Fleur Delacour to the ball – he grimaced at the thought of Malfoy finding out – Ginny was going to the ball with Neville, of all people, and he and Harry had finally got dates for the ball. Even stranger, someone had asked Hermione to the ball. Why hadn't she told him sooner? . Eventually he heard Dean and Seamus enter the dormitory. It wasn't until he was almost falling asleep that he realised his chocolate frogs had done nothing to stem the nagging feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Ah, the dawning realisation... please R/R!


	3. Telling Ron and Harry

Ok, here's Hermione's view of the previous conversation. It doesn't include the argument with Ron after potions, but starts when she's at dinner. I hope it doesn't get too confusing!

* * *

TELLING RON AND HARRY – Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat by herself at dinner; there was no sign of Ron or Harry. Not that she minded Ron not being there, after what they had just argued about. He was so pig headed at times. He had spent so much time worrying about finding a good looking girl, that he had missed the blindingly obvious solution to his problem. Not that she would have said yes following his comments earlier in the week.  
  
Hermione sighed. She couldn't say yes now, anyway, now she was going with Viktor. He had asked her that morning, in the library. It was very sweet, but quite embarrassing at the same time. In fact, the whole situation had made Hermione thankful that she was a girl and didn't have to cope with the asking situation.  
  
She had thought Viktor's frequent visits to the library were odd – even though he had a basic command of English, she didn't think he would be able to understand most of the books in Hogwarts. And his constant fan club only served to distract Hermione from her reading. She had gone there before breakfast to return her book on antidotes, and had been rather surprised to see Viktor had got there before her.  
  
She had handed her book back to Madam Pince, and was walking out of the library when she sensed someone behind her. She turned, to see Viktor approaching her.  
  
'Hello Viktor,' she had said.  
  
'Good Morning, Hermy-own.'  
  
Hermione had tried to explain the correct pronunciation to Viktor before, but clearly it was a difficult pronunciation for the Bulgarian.  
  
'I am vundering, may I ask you something?'  
  
'Of course,' she had answered.  
  
'Vud you like to go to the ball vith me?'  
  
He had looked apprehensive, which was quite a feat for someone of his stature and build.  
  
Hermione had been quite shocked by this question. She hadn't expected to be asked by anyone, let alone an international Quidditch star! But did she want to go with Viktor? She hardly knew him. But then again, the people she knew hadn't thought to ask her.  
  
'Thank you Viktor, that would be nice.' After all, what she had gathered about him from conversations in the library, he seemed to be a nice person.  
  
He had smiled at her reply, transforming his dark face.  
  
'Well, I had better go to breakfast, otherwise I'll be late for my classes.'  
  
'Of course. I shall see you soon, Hermy-own.'  
  
Hermione had smiled, and left the library.  
  
Even thinking about it now made her feel a bit light headed. She had been asked to the ball! Twice in one day, and before her room mate. Thinking of and Parvati caused Hermione to smile smugly. She and Lavender would be so jealous! Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. She was above that sort of thing. That was Ron's attitude about the opposite sex.  
  
Hermione finished her dinner, and headed back to the common room. The next hurdle would be telling Ron and Harry. She had told Ginny at lunch time, but it was easier, talking to a girl about that sort of thing. Besides, she didn't think she could take the teasing about her going to the ball with a high profile player from a sport she couldn't even play.  
  
As she climbed through the portrait hole, she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting round a table in the far corner. The boys were both laughing and Ginny looked annoyed about something. Hermione's stomach flipped. She hadn't told them about Viktor, had she?  
  
_'Why weren't you two at dinner?'_ she asked, trying to keep her voice normal. Harry and Ron continued to laugh.  
  
_'Because – oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!'_ explained Ginny, not putting much effort into hiding the grin that was spreading across her face.  
  
That put a stop to their laughing. Well, it serves them right, thought Hermione. With their, well, Ron's, attitude they don't deserve partners for the ball. And at least they don't know about Viktor... yet.  
  
_'Thanks a bunch, Ginny'_ Ron said, sourly.  
  
_'All the good looking ones taken, Ron?'_ said Hermione, scathingly. Well, he had it coming. Waiting all this time to find a good looking girl when there were plenty of nice people right under his nose. And asking **Fleur**, of all people_'Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you.'_ Hermione didn't hide the sarcasm in her comment.  
  
But Ron didn't appear to be listening. He was staring straight at her, with a strange expression on his face.  
  
_'Hermione, Neville's right – you are a girl...'_  
  
_'Oh, well spotted,'_ Hermione snapped, icily. Fantastic! As if he wasn't in her bad books enough already, he had to go and make a stupid, insensitive comment like that! Of course she was a girl – what had he been doing for the past three years? Walking around with his eyes shut? If that was the reason he hadn't thought to ask her then -  
  
_'Well, you can come with one of us!'_  
  
_'No, I can't,'_ she snapped. What was he thinking? Assuming she would go with them? Especially after his recent behaviour!  
  
_'Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got anyone, everyone else has...'_  
  
_'I can't come with you,'_ she said, blushing and looking down at her hands. She was going to have to tell them_.'Because I'm already going with someone.'_  
  
_'No, you're not!'_ exclaimed Ron, _'You just said that to get rid of Neville!'_  
  
_'Oh did I?'_ she cried. He was truly on form tonight. Why couldn't she have a partner to the ball? And more importantly, how shallow did he think she was? She might have said yes to Neville if Viktor hadn't already asked her. What was so inconceivable about her finding a partner? _'Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!'_ she fumed, her voice steadily getting louder and higher.  
  
_'OK, OK, we know you're a girl,'_ Ron was smiling now. Didn't he understand? thought Hermione furiously _'That do? Will you come now?'_  
  
_'I've already told you!'_ she shouted. _'I'm going with someone else!'_ With that she span round and stormed off to the girls dormitories; she couldn't put up with Ron's stupidity for any longer.  
  
As she ran up the staircase to her dormitory, Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. How could he be so insensitive? Didn't he care about her feelings? Not believing the possibility that she might have a partner for the ball! And asking her as a last resort... she was his best friend!  
  
Some friend, she thought as she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, to not even notice I'm a girl.  
  
Hermione tried to tell herself that it didn't matter, that she was always arguing with Ron and that this time it was no different. And she did have a partner for the ball. She was sure that Viktor was a lovely person, kind, polite, and certainly more mature than Ron. But for some reason, that didn't make her feel any better at all.

* * *

Once again, if you liked this, please review! I've got a few more chapters in the pipeline, but they need adjusting first!

I find it so much easier to write stories when the plot has already been thought up... although I am hopefully going to attempt an original fic soon. But you can rest assured there will be lots more Hermione and Ron points of views in the future! I hope to update this soon, although my exams might get in the way of that... :-)


	4. At the Ball 1

As promised, here is the next chapter! It's the night of the Ball now (you may have noticed I'm only using the conversations which refer specifically to the Ball, hence the jumping about between chapters). Anyway, I hope you like it.

I've updated chapter one - no change in the plot, just correcting formatting and spelling mistakes, so I hope that worked ok and the chapter hasn't vanished from the story!

I'll let you read now...

* * *

THE BALL – Ron.  
  
The first week of the Christmas holidays had flown by. Ron suspected this may have had something to do with the fact the he and Harry hadn't given a thought to their large amount of homework, unlike Hermione, who had finished hers by the end of the first weekend. Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't given him the silent treatment over their argument on the last day of term, for which Ron was glad. Although he had a tendency to argue with her, he never much liked the tension between them following a big row. The last time that had happened, he recalled, thinking about their third year argument about Scabbers and Crookshanks, they had not spoken for weeks. Hermione had grown increasingly upset and the whole thing had culminated in her breaking down in the corridors and crying when Ron had apologised. He still felt strange when he thought about standing in the middle of a corridor, with a crying Hermione hugging him, and had vowed he would never make her cry again.  
  
Hermione wouldn't tell Ron or Harry who she was going to the ball with, and Ginny point blank refused to tell him. So, Ron had taken it upon himself to try and startle the answer out of her by asking who she was going with at random intervals. So far, however, this tactic had proved fruitless.  
  
After a very long, very cold snowball fight on Christmas day, it was time to get ready for the ball. Between a choice of staying out in the snow and catching hypothermia and going to the ball, Ron felt he would much prefer the former. He was sure that Padma was going to laugh at his stupid dress robes (dress being the operative word). Hermione wouldn't laugh, he found himself thinking as he tramped up the stairs with the majority of the Gryffindors who had stayed behind. Where did that come from? he wondered to himself.  
  
Half an hour later, Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus had all changed into their dress robes. Ron wondered why girls took so long to get ready. Even Hermione had started getting ready at five o' clock. As he surveyed himself in front of the mirror, he felt worse than ever. There was no way around it – he was wearing a dress. Angrily, he muttered a severing charm at the frills on his collar and cuffs. They came off, although the edges were fraying now. If only he paid as much attention in class as Hermione did.  
  
As the boys trooped downstairs, Dean muttered _'I still can't work out how you two got the best looking girls in the year'  
_  
_'Animal magnetism'_ Ron replied gloomily, picking stray threads off his sleeves.  
  
The common room was full of people wearing brightly coloured dress robes, and looking at least five times better than Ron did in his. He scanned the room, looking at the faces. He couldn't spot Hermione. Where was she?  
  
Parvati came over towards them.  
  
_'You – er – look nice'_ said Harry awkwardly.  
  
_'Thanks,'_ she said. '_Padma's going to meet you in the Entrance Hall,'_ she added.  
  
_'Right,'_ Ron said distractedly. He turned to her and asked, _'Where's Hermione?'_  
  
Parvati shrugged. But they're room mates, thought Ron. How can she not know where she is?  
  
_'Shall we go down then, Harry?'_ Parvati said.  
  
_'OK'_ he said. Ron had the distinct impression that Harry would much rather stay in the common room, and he had to say he agreed with him. At least he didn't have to dance in front of the whole school like Harry. He'd rather transfer to Slytherin than do that.  
  
The noise of people chatting drifted up the marble staircase as the three of them walked towards the Entrance Hall. Ron had looked for Hermione all the way down, hoping to catch sight of her (and her partner), but there was no sign of her.  
  
The Entrance Hall was full of students from all the houses waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Parvati spotted her sister and led her over to Ron. Ron, however, continued to look around the hall. Where **is**she? he wondered.  
  
_'Hi'_ said Padma, casting an apprehensive glance over Ron's dress robes.  
  
_'Hi,'_ he replied vaguely, still searching for Hermione. _'Oh, no...'_ At that moment Fleur Delacour walked in, arm in arm with Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Not wanting her to see him, Ron bent his knees to hide behind Harry. It was a futile attempt, as Harry was a good deal shorter than him anyway. Ron cursed himself for being so tall.  
  
Fortunately, she passed by with out noticing him. Bloody good job too, thought Ron, this night is going to be bad enough without her laughing at me. Standing straight again, he glanced quickly around the crowds.  
  
_'Where** is** Hermione?'_ This was getting ridiculous, he thought. Perhaps she doesn't have a partner, and was just lying to us. But then why wouldn't she go with us –  
  
At this point, the front doors opened, and the Durmstrang students walked in. All the students turned to look, including Ron. Karkaroff was leading the procession, followed by Krum with a girl he didn't recognise. Not that he was paying much attention. Where **was** Hermione?  
  
'_Champions over here, please!'_ Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the hall.  
  
_'See you in a minute,'_ said Harry and Padma, as they walked towards the doorway. Padma looked so exited that she might burst.  
  
Ron continued to look for Hermione.  
  
'So,' began Padma, 'Are you looking forward to the ball?'  
  
'What?' said Ron, startled by her voice. 'Erm... yes...'  
  
Padma looked slightly disgruntled by this remark, but Ron didn't notice. The doors to the Great Hall opened (with an accompanied squeal from various girls around the hall), and the students began to file in, walking past the Champions and their partners, who had lined up by the door.  
  
Well, she mustn't be coming, thought Ron moodily. As he and Padma entered the Great Hall. It had been decorated for the occasion – the walls were covered in sparkling frost, and the starry ceiling was laden with wreaths of holly and mistletoe. Flitwick must have been busy this afternoon, though Ron. The house tables had disappeared, and in their place were about one hundred smaller tables. Padma led him to a table where some of her friends were sitting (Fantastic – more giggling, thought Ron), and they sat down to wait for the Champions to enter.  
  
As they walked in, the Great Hall exploded into applause. First were Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, who was staring so foolishly at his partner that he almost fell up the stairs to the high table. Ron felt his ears glowing red – why had he asked her? Then came Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. She was quite attractive; he could see why Harry had asked her to be his partner. They were followed by Harry and Padma, who appeared to be having the time of his life. Harry, however, seemed to be concentrating on walking without tripping over. At least I don't have to walk around in front of the whole school in this bloody dress, thought Ron, grateful he wasn't one of the Hogwarts Champions.  
  
The last to enter was Krum. As he neared their table, Ron looked at the girl walking beside Krum. She was wearing blue robes, with her hair in a bun and looked very pretty. Must be from Beauxbatons, thought Ron. Suddenly, the girl turned and looked straight into Ron's eyes. She flushed a little, and sent him a shy smile. Ron's heart flipped. It was Hermione.  
  
She looked so different, so... elegant. Ron more than ever noticed her new teeth, dazzling white through her happy smile. Then Krum leant down and said something to her. Hermione turned her head slightly to hear better, then she started to giggle. Ron's stomach plummeted.  
  
Viktor Krum! And Hermione! It was – it was ridiculous, that was what it was! Ron glowered as she walked past, looking up into Viktor's face. What gives him the right to take Hermione to the ball? Ron fumed. He had stopped clapping now. And what did she think she was doing, going with someone from Durmstrang of all places? Didn't she know they taught dark magic there? As he watched the two of them sit down at the high table, Ron knew that this was going to be the worst night of his life.  
  
Ron hardly noticed what he was eating, he was in such a bad mood. Twice he stabbed at his plate and sent a shower of peas all over the table. Padma and her friends had tutted and shot him icy looks, but he didn't care. Hermione was with Krum. She had chosen Krum over him and Harry! And what's more, she had made herself look all pretty, just to rub it in. Girls were so... annoying sometimes! And come to that, he thought, since when did Hermione do girly things to her hair? Bet she wouldn't have put that effort in for me, he thought darkly, but it's worth it for Viktor, isn't it?  
  
No sooner had he thought that, he felt decidedly miserable. She'd do it for Krum...  
  
If only we hadn't had this stupid ball, he continued, then she wouldn't be with him, I wouldn't be wearing these ridiculous dress robes... if only the Triwizard Tournament hadn't – Ron sat bolt upright. The Triwizard Tournament! Hermione was at the ball with Krum! Harry's opponent! What on earth was she playing at?  
  
Ron continued along that vein for a long time, not taking his eyes off Hermione for one second. Suddenly he realised that the feast had finished. He hadn't spoken to Padma the whole evening, but he didn't care about that. Whilst he had been thinking, a stage had been set up with a set of drums, guitars, bagpipes, a lute and a cello. Ron watched as the Weird Sisters took to the stage amidst rapturous applause. The lantern on their table went out, and a hush fell over the Hall. Ron realised with a sinking feeling, that the Champions were on the dance floor, ready for the first dance.  
  
The Weird Sisters began to play a slow, melancholy tune. Ron found he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione and Krum as they danced, or rather, he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She looked so graceful, so happy... And Ron was so miserable. It was some consolation that Krum wasn't holding Hermione as close to him as Roger Davies was with Fleur. Ron's face darkened as he thought of Krum attempting anything like that with Hermione. Couldn't Hermione see what he wanted her for? It was blatantly obvious that he was using her to win the Triwizard Tournament, to help him work out the egg, to sabotage Harry...  
  
So much for her being the cleverest witch in Hogwarts.  
  
_'How's it going?'_ Ron vaguely heard Harry joining them. The first song had ended, apparently.  
  
Someone approached the table, and Parvati left with him. Looks like Harry's having about as good a time as me, Ron thought miserably. The second song ended, and to Ron's dismay, Hermione came over and sat in Parvati's chair. She was pink in the face from dancing. For some reason, this made Ron feel even worse.  
  
_'Hi'_ said Harry. Ron ignored her.  
  
_'It's hot, isn't it?'_ Hermione breezed, fanning herself with her hand, _'Viktor's just gone to get some drinks'  
_  
Ron scoffed, _'Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?'  
_  
_'What's up with you?'_ asked Hermione, looking up at Ron in surprise.  
  
_'If you don't know,'_ he said, scathingly _'I'm not going to tell you.'_ He was aware of how stupid he sounded, but he didn't care. How could she not know what was wrong?  
  
She stared at him for a moment, and then at Harry, who shrugged. _'Ron, what -?'_  
  
_'He's from Durmstrang!'_ spat Ron. '_He's competing against Harry! And Hogwarts! You – you're –'_ Ron was frantically searching for the words he was trying to get out, _'You're fraternising with the enemy, that's what you're doing!'  
_  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
_'Don't be so stupid!'_ she said, _'The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?'  
_  
Well, he wouldn't be keeping that model for much longer. And anyway, that was besides the point.  
  
_'I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library'  
_  
_'Yes, he did,'_ said Hermione. The pink patches on her cheeks were glowing more brightly, but through embarrassment or anger, Ron couldn't tell. _'So what?'  
_  
_'What happened – trying to get him to join spew were you?'_  
  
_'No, I wasn't!'_ Hermione retorted, indignantly. _'If you really want to know he – he said he's been coming up to the library every day to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!'_ Hermione was blushing now, she had said this all very quickly. It reminded Ron of when she had introduced herself on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Krum actually liked her? thought Ron, disgusted. No, he can't do...  
  
_'Yeah, well – that's his story,'_ Ron said, rather more nastily than he had intended.  
  
_'And what's that supposed to mean?'_  
  
_'Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... he's just trying to get closer to Harry – get inside information on him – or get near enough to jinx him –'_  
  
Hermione stared at him, aghast. Her voiced quivered when she spoke. _'For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one –'  
_  
_'Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions –'_ Ron spat the word 'cosy' as if it was poison. He didn't like to imagine Hermione and Krum, alone in the library.  
  
_'I'd never help him work out that egg!'_ Hermione sounded angry now. _'Never. How could you say something like that – I want Harry to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?'  
_  
Yeah, you want him to win so much you're off pledging your support to bloody Durmstrang the moment his back's turned, Ron scathed.  
  
_'You've got a funny way of showing it,'_  
  
_'This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!'_ Her voice was reaching a pitch that, if Ron wasn't so angry, would have warned him to drop the argument straight away.  
  
_'No it isn't! It's about winning!'  
_  
_'Ron,'_ said Harry, quietly, _'I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum –'  
_  
Ron was past listening to anyone else. All he could think about was Hermione and Krum.  
  
_'Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are,'_ he spat.  
  
_'Don't call him Vicky!'_ cried Hermione hysterically, and she jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor. Ron watched her until she vanished from sight.  
  
_'Are you going to ask me to dance at all?'_ Padma asked, with an annoyed tone.  
  
_'No,'_ said Ron shortly.  
  
_'Fine!'_ Padma snapped, and she too left. Ron felt slightly relieved at this. He couldn't cope with this evening as it was, without having to make small talk with a girl he wasn't interested in.  
  
A deep voice made him look up. _'Vare is Herm-own-ninny?'_ It was Krum. Wonderful, thought Ron, just who I want to see.  
  
_'No idea,'_ said Ron, stubbornly. _'Lost her, have you?'_ Ron found himself hoping that Krum wouldn't be able to find Hermione.  
  
_'Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks,'_, he said, slouching off.  
  
_'Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?'_ Percy had bustled over looking very self important. _'Excellent! That's the whole point, you know – international magic co-operation!'  
_  
If Ron hadn't been in the middle of the Great Hall, with teachers all around, he would have hexed Percy right into next week.

* * *

Hermione's view will be coming as soon as I get a chance to write it. I've already written the final chapter for her (the infamous common room argument!), and have started on Ron's, but some how her version of this conversation got missed! I'm about to enter into a revision frenzy, so I probably will only get chance to write it next week. In the meantime, don't forget to review! I appreciate suggestions :-) 


	5. At the Ball 2

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait - once my exams had finished my housemate borrowed my Goblet of Fire so I couldn't write anymore! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than the others - I couldn't help but write about Hermione getting ready, seeing as it was such a transformation!

* * *

THE BALL – Hermione  
  
The Christmas holiday had been very different to those that Hermione had experienced at Hogwarts in previous years as it seemed that almost every student from fourth year and above had chosen to stay for the ball (as well as a few younger students who had older partners). Despite Ron's display of ignorance during their argument a few days earlier, Hermione had given over to the festive spirit that had settled over the castle, and decided to forgive and forget. Well, not forget, exactly – she still felt a rise of emotion whenever she thought about what he had said.  
  
So far, the holiday had been a lot of fun. Everyone in Gryffindor tower was in high spirits in the run up to the Ball. Hermione couldn't help but feel excited when she imagined dancing in the Great Hall, and, despite herself, when she imagined the reactions of the other girls in her year when she turned up with Viktor. She had still only told Ginny who she was going to the Ball with. Ron had taken to asking her at random intervals who she was going with – perhaps trying to catch her off guard – and had become almost as persistent as Parvati and Lavender in their quest to discover the identity of her mystery partner. Parvati had gone into raptures when she had told Hermione that she was going to the Ball with Harry. Hermione had wondered if Harry was quite sure what he had let himself in for. Ron was going with Padma, Parvati's twin sister from Ravenclaw. Secretly, Hermione hoped that Padma was as giggly as Parvati so that Ron could finally realise that looks weren't the only thing you should judge on. After all, look at what the Veela had turned into during the Quidditch World Cup!  
  
The day of the Ball had finally arrived, with a fresh blizzard to add to the deep snow which had covered the grounds. In the afternoon Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went out into the grounds. Ginny and Hermione had made a snow-wizard with a long beard, and bore a striking resemblance to Dumbledore. Once they had finished, Ginny had joined the boys, apparently unable to resist the call of a snowball fight. Hermione chose to watch rather than join in, and cast a non-melting charm on a patch of snow so she could sit down. Watching the Weasleys and Harry fight was very amusing. It had started off as Fred, George and Ginny against Harry and Ron but had soon descended into every man (or girl) for themselves. Ginny made up for being the smallest and only girl by bewitching some snowballs to chase after her brothers. She, Hermione and Harry had watched in hysterics until George, temporarily blinded when a snowball hit him in his face, ran headlong into Ron, knocking him flying into Fred, and all three of them landed in a heap where they were pelted by the rest of Ginny's snowballs. I'll have to ask her how that spell works, thought Hermione as the Weasley boys struggled to their feet.  
  
When it came to five o' clock, Hermione decided to go back to the Castle to start getting ready. It was her first time using Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, despite the amount Parvati and Lavender got through, and given the state of her hair Hermione had a feeling it would take a long time to get it to calm down.  
  
'_What, you need three hours?_' Ron said incredulously as she got up to leave. Hermione merely smiled as he was smacked on the side of his head by George's snowball, and waved as she set off, choosing to (once again) ignore Ron's question, '_Who're you going with?_'  
  
When she reached her dormitory, Hermione was not at all surprised to find Parvati and Lavender getting ready. Parvati was sitting in front of her mirror, magicking her hair into a long plait. Strands of her hair were flying around as she flicked her wand, braiding golden ribbons in amongst her ebony locks. Hermione smiled to herself. If Parvati applied as much effort to her schoolwork as she did to her beauty charms, Hermione might find herself with competition for the highest marks. Lavender had a towel wrapped round her hair, and was busy painting her toenails a glittering shade of purple. She looked up when Hermione entered.  
  
'Hi, Hermione! Are you getting ready now?'  
  
Hermione nodded in reply. She crossed to her bed and gathered up her hair things, her make up (her mother had insisted she bought some to match her robes) and her dressing gown. Opening her trunk, she took out her dress robes which were still wrapped up from when she had bought them at Madam Malkin's. She had been as secretive about her robes as she had been about going with Viktor.  
  
'I'm just going to have a shower,' she told Parvati and Lavender, as she left the dormitory and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She showered, put on her dressing gown and dried her hair with her wand. Hermione had decided days ago to get ready on her own, she didn't think she could cope with her roommate's constant questioning about who she was going with, and wanted to get ready in peace. Eyeing the pink bottle of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion suspiciously, she unscrewed the lid and began to smooth it into her hair.  
  
By the time she had straightened the last section of hair, it was already quarter past six and Hermione was grateful that she had started to get ready so early. As she wasn't as proficient as Parvati in hair charms, she decided to do her hair the Muggle way. She twisted her hair up into a knot and secured it with clips. Admiring her reflection in the mirror, she added a fixing charm in the hope of restraining her hair – after all, it was so bushy she wasn't sure how long the potion would hold out. She swept some shimmery blue eye shadow across her eyelids, and put on some subtle lipgloss. Although her mother had succeeded in convincing Hermione to buy make up, Hermione had insisted that it had to be understated. Once she had put on her dress robes and shoes, Hermione surveyed her reflection. She couldn't help but smile broadly (and then even more broadly when she saw how good her new teeth looked). Glancing at her watch, she saw it was seven o'clock. She was meeting Viktor in fifteen minutes! Hermione gathered her things up and hid them away in a corner of the bathroom. She opened the door a crack and peered outside. The corridor was empty, and her dormitory door was shut. She could hear Parvati and Lavender giggling from inside. Thankful that no one was around, Hermione walked as briskly as she could in high heels to the spiral staircase and down to the common room. As she reached the bottom step, she checked to see if the common room was empty – she couldn't let Harry and Ron see her leaving for the Durmstrang ship! Fortunately it was empty, and she ran across the room and through the portrait hole.  
  
The halls were deserted as Hermione made her way to the Entrance Hall. When she got outside, she pulled out her wand and cast an Impervius charm on her robes – she didn't want them to be ruined by the snow. Performing a complicated little wave, her wand started blowing out hot air as it had done when she had dried her hair earlier, Hermione melted a path towards the Lake.  
  
The Durmstrang students were congregating at the edge of the Lake, apparently waiting for Karkaroff to lead them up to Hogwarts. Hermione suddenly felt nervous; she didn't know any of these people, and judging from the sullen looks some of the girls were casting in Viktor's direction, she wasn't entirely sure that they would be pleased to meet his dance partner. It would have been simpler going with Ron or Harry, she thought. As she hesitated, peering out from behind a tree, Karkaroff appeared and the students set off towards the castle. Viktor hung towards the back, apparently still waiting for her to arrive. As the majority of the group passed her hiding place, Hermione darted out to join Viktor, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by too many people.  
  
'Sorry I'm late,' she said, slightly breathlessly.  
  
'It is alright,' Viktor replied, 'Many of my friends are meeting partners up at the castle, so I did not look out of place without you.'  
  
Hermione flicked her wand so that it melted a path in front of them as they walked.  
  
'That is a spell we are using often at Durmstrang; most of the year it is snowing,' Viktor told her. Then he turned sideways to face Hermione, 'You look very... pretty tonight, Hermy-own,'  
  
Hermione blushed, and was very thankful that Ron wasn't there to witness the conversation.  
  
Soon they had reached the main doors. As Karkaroff opened them, the noise of excited voices drifted across them the hall. As she walked into the Entrance Hall, Hermione felt a great weight in her stomach. What would people say, when they saw her with Viktor? And more importantly, what would Harry and Ron say? Glancing round the Hall, Hermione located Harry and Ron. Harry was talking to Parvati, and Ron had his back to Hermione, apparently looking for somebody. Looking for me, she thought, and the knot in her stomach seemed to pull tighter.  
  
'_Champions over here, please!_' Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the Hall. Hermione wrenched her gaze away from Ron, partly because McGonagall's voice had snapped her out of her thoughts, and partly because Viktor had taken her by the hand and was leading her towards the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagall explained that the Champions and their partners were to line up on one side of the door whilst the rest of the students entered the Great Hall, and then they were to enter in procession once everyone was seated. Looking up the line of couples, Hermione spotted Harry, who appeared to have just noticed her. He looked quite surprised to see her standing with Viktor, his mouth was hanging open slightly. Well, I must have done a decent job of getting ready, Hermione thought to herself, and she smiled nervously.  
  
'_Hi, Harry!_' she said, '_Hi, Parvati!_'. Parvati was gaping at Hermione, giving her the appearance of having been stunned.  
  
The crowd of students filtered into the Hall, Viktor's fan club from the library shot Hermione nasty looks as they walked past, as did Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls. Hermione had been expecting this though, and ignored them. What she hadn't been expecting, however, was for her best friend to walk past without even giving her a second glance. As she watched the back of Ron's head disappear into the Hall, Hermione felt a twinge of sadness.  
  
Once the last couple had found their seats, McGonagall led the champions into the Hall, to rapturous applause. Hermione felt her cheeks growing warm as she walked around the Hall; every face was turned towards them. As they approached Ron's table, Hermione smiled at him. Ron looked puzzled for a moment, then his eyes widened with shock.  
  
Hermione looked away from Ron as Viktor told her about his first victory procession for Bulgaria, when he had been so nervous he had tripped over his own broomstick and fallen flat on his face in front of hundreds of people. Laughing, she turned back to Ron, and was shocked to see him glaring at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
As they took their places at the top table, Hermione put all thoughts of Ron to the back of her mind. I'm not going to let my evening be ruined by him, she thought fiercely. For one thing, it would be rude to Viktor. Hermione chose a meal from the menu, and it appeared immediately on her plate. Viktor had started to tell her about his school; Hermione found it fascinating to hear about the spells Viktor was learning in his final year (he was equally impressed to hear that Hermione could perform some of them herself), and about the five houses of Durmstrang, which had been created to represent the five countries that Durmstrang students had come from when it was first built. Viktor was telling Hermione about the school grounds when Karkaroff interrupted him.  
  
'_Now, now, Viktor!_' He laughed, although Hermione noticed it didn't reach his eyes, Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!'  
  
'_Igor, all this secrecy... one would almost think you didn't want visitors._' Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. She smiled back, then returned to conversation with Viktor – this time about Hogwarts, so as not to annoy Karkaroff.  
  
At the end of the meal, she and Viktor were still deep in conversation. They had talked about many things, including the correct way to pronounce 'Hermione' – after some struggling, Hermione had decided 'Herm-own-ninny' was the closest match she could expect. Viktor was in the middle of expressing his shock that Hermione was Muggle-born ('But you can perform so many difficult spells, that students from my year cannot do!') when Dumbledore stood up to announce the beginning of the dancing.  
  
It had come as a surprise to Hermione to learn that Viktor, who had always appeared uncoordinated when not on his broom, was quite an experienced dancer. Durmstrang, he told her, held annual balls where partners were required to dance properly. Hermione, whose only dancing experience had been ballet lessons when she was younger, had enlisted the help of her mother, who had sent her a book about ballroom dancing. Hermione had read the book thoroughly in preparation for the Yule Ball (after all, she didn't want to make a show of herself in front of the whole school), but as Viktor knew what he was doing, she found it quite easy to follow his lead.  
  
After two songs, the Hall had warmed up considerably. Viktor had decided to go and get some drinks, so Hermione headed towards where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
'_Hi_' said Harry. Hermione noticed that Parvati seemed to have abandoned him, but decided not to say anything. Glancing over at Padma, it looked as though she was seriously considering following suite.  
  
'_It's hot, isn't it?'_ Hermione breezed, fanning herself with her hand, in an effort to cool down '_Viktor's just gone to get some drinks'_  
  
Ron scoffed, '_Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?_'  
  
'_What's up with you?_' asked Hermione, taken aback.  
  
'_If you don't know_,' he said, scathingly '_I'm not going to tell you._'  
  
Hermione stared at him, confused. Why was he in such a foul mood? She looked at Harry for assitance, but he seemed as clueless as she was. '_Ron, what -?_'  
  
'_He's from Durmstrang!_' spat Ron, seemingly unable to control his anger any longer. '_He's competing against Harry! And Hogwarts! You – you're fraternising with the enemy, that's what you're doing!_'  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She could hardly believe that Ron could say such a thing, especially as he had been so thrilled when Viktor had arrived at Hogwarts. Didn't he realise how ridiculous he sounded?  
  
'_Don't be so stupid!_' she said, '_The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?_'  
  
Ron chose to ignore this  
  
'_I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library'_  
  
'_Yes, he did_,' said Hermione, feeling her cheeks growing warmer through embarrassment and anger at Ron. '_So what?_'  
  
'_What happened – trying to get him to join **spew** were you?_'  
  
'_No, I wasn't!_' Hermione retorted, indignantly, her anger growing '_If you **really** want to know he – he said he's been coming up to the library every day to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!_' She was blushing furiously now.  
  
'_Yeah, well – that's his story_,' Ron said nastily.  
  
'_And what's that supposed to mean?_'  
  
'_Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... he's just trying to get closer to Harry – get inside information on him – or get near enough to jinx him –_'  
  
Hermione felt as if Ron had slapped her across the face. How could he say that? Was it so unbelievable that someone could take an interest in her? Did he think she was that plain, that boring, that she had no chance of finding someone who might like her? And how could Ron think so little of her loyalty? '_For your information, he hasn't asked me **one single thing** about Harry, not one –'_ her voice was quivering now.  
  
'_Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions –_'_._  
  
'_I'd **never** help him work out that egg! **Never**. How could you say something like that – I want Harry to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?_' she looked pleadingly at Harry for support.  
  
'_You've got a funny way of showing it,_'  
  
'_This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!_' she said. Her voice was getting high pitched now, as it always did when she was angry and trying her hardest not to lose control of her emotions.  
  
'_No it isn't! It's about winning!_'  
  
'_Ron_,' said Harry, quietly, 'I _haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum –_'  
  
'_Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are,_' Ron spat.  
  
'**_Don't call him Vicky!_**' cried Hermione hysterically, and she jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, biting hard on her lip to stop herself from crying. True, she was offended that Ron could think so little of her, that four years of friendship didn't seem enough to convince him that he and Harry were her best friends, and that she would do anything. But more over, she was angry that he could say those things to her without any sign of remorse.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it. Please review, I really appreciate it : ) And, if you like this story, have look at my other stories. 'The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon' is another re-telling from Hermione's point of view. 


	6. End of the Evening 1

THE END OF THE EVENING – Ron  
  
The Yule Ball had been what you might call an eventful evening. Ron and Harry had both managed to lose their partners fairly early on in the night (although Ron felt that this was something of a bonus as it got him out of dancing), they had overheard a rather bizarre conversation between Snape and Karkaroff and then discovered that Hagrid was a half-giant. And to top it all off, Ron and Hermione had had a huge row in front of a large proportion of the school. Arguments in front of Gryffindors were nothing new, but this had taken it to a different level.  
  
Ron and Harry had spent the remainder of the Ball discussing giants, which, Ron discovered, Harry did not know a lot about. So, with Hermione off dancing somewhere with Krum, Ron was left to adopt her role and explain the mistrust between humans and giants. Every now and then, Harry would glance over at Cho and Cedric and a frown would settle across his face. Ron would use these moments of distraction to search for Hermione, although he soon stopped doing so after he had spotted her, laughing happily as Krum whirled her round the dance floor.  
  
When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, Ron half-heartedly joined in with the last round of applause as he and Harry headed out into the Entrance Hall. Although many people were wishing that the Ball could have gone on for longer, Ron was very glad to see the back of it. Hermione had got him into a bad mood, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, wake up in the morning and forget that this stupid Ball had ever happened.  
  
The two boys crossed the Hall to the marble staircase, walking past Hermione saying good night to Krum in the process. Ron glared at them, with a sinking feeling that Krum might any second give Hermione a good night kiss. However, Hermione turned to leave, and her eyes met Ron's. She fixed him with a very cold look, which made the heavy feeling in Ron's stomach intensify, and swept past them up the marble staircase. Hesitantly, Ron and Harry started to follow her back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'_Hey – Harry!_'  
  
Turning, Ron saw Cedric Diggory running towards them.  
  
'_Yeah?_'  
  
Cedric looked as though whatever he wanted to say, he didn't want to say it in front of Ron. It's probably something to do with the Tournament, thought Ron, and, glad for any excuse to get to bed, Ron carried on towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had been walking so fast that Ron only saw her briefly before she turned round a corner at the end of the long corridor. He watched her disappear; still unable to understand how she could have gone to the Ball with Vicky.  
  
He passed a group of boys from Beauxbatons who were talking animatedly with Parvati and Lavender. Ron had barely begun to wonder what Seamus would think of Lavender's behaviour (Honestly, what is it with girls tonight?) when the two Gryffindor girls dropped into low whispers. Ron clearly heard the words 'arguing'and 'Hermione'. Glowering at the group, he stalked off towards the portrait hole. Why couldn't any one else see how stupid Hermione was being?  
  
'Fairy Lights' Ron grumbled as he reached the portrait hole.  
  
'Well, someone isn't very happy this evening!' said the Fat Lady.  
  
'Yes, I thought Balls were meant to be fun!' chimed in her friend Vi, who had been visiting the portrait for Christmas Day, 'Had a row with your girlfriend have you? Only, she just stormed in here with a face like thunder,'  
  
Ron had no idea what she was talking about. 'I haven't got a girlfriend,' he answered irritably, '_Fairy lights_!'  
  
'Now, now, there's no need to be rude!' said the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open and Ron climbed into the common room, and felt a stab of annoyance when he saw Hermione looking over at him from the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
'You not gone to bed yet?' he snarled. Hermione did not answer, but stared resolutely into the flames. It was just typical of her not to admit she was wrong.  
  
'Oh, I see, I'm getting the silent treatment am I? Vicky forbidden you from talking to me has he? Are only _Durmstrang students_ good enough for you now?'  
  
Her head shot round and she stared at Ron, her eyes narrowed dangerously, 'How – _how dare you_? How can you say that? Do you honestly think I would do such a thing? You and Harry are my best friends!'  
  
'Well you've got a funny way of showing it!' Ron seethed.  
  
'And what's _that_ supposed to mean?' she cried, standing up from the sofa.  
  
'You know full well what it means!' Ron shouted. He could feel his ears turning red, but he didn't care. He walked closer to Hermione as he carried on shouting, 'Turning up with – with him like that, without telling us. Not that it's any wonder you didn't want to tell us! Franternising with the enemy – I'd be ashamed if it was me!'  
  
'My going to the ball with Viktor has got nothing to do with you and Harry!' exploded Hermione, her cheeks burning red and her eyes glistening. 'It doesn't change anything – or it shouldn't! But you seem determined to make it into a huge issue!'

'It is a huge issue!' Yelled Ron, as she headed towards the girls' staircase. How could she not realise that? 'He's from _Durmstrang_! Don't you realise what they teach there! And choosing him over me and Harry – '  
  
Hermione stopped, suddenly and span round to face him. She looked angrier than he had ever seen her before. 'I did not chose him over you or Harry!'  
  
'You went to the ball with him, didn't you! Obviously you prefer him. You could have gone with anyone else from Hogwarts! '  
  
'Oh could I? Only, I thought from what you said the other day that you didn't think I was good enough for anyone to ask me to the ball!'  
  
'Neville asked you! And I did! But no, you turned us down. Vicky more your type is he?' Ron was so angry he was unaware of how bitter he sounded.  
  
'_Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?_' Hermione shot back.  
  
'_Oh yeah?_' Ron yelled, '_What's that?_'  
  
'_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!_' With that she spun on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase, leaving Ron standing with his mouth hanging open in shock. He turned, and saw Harry standing by the open portrait hole.  
  
'_Well_,' he spluttered, '_well – that just proves – completely missed the point –'_  
  
Harry didn't answer. Ron stood motionless for a few seconds, then, as the chatter of voices approached the portrait hole, he silently made his way up to his dormitory, leaving Harry in the common room.  
  
Thankfully, he was the only one in the dormitory. Still fuming, Ron kicked his trunk as he went over to his bed. Sitting down, he put his head in his hands. He had just had the biggest argument with Hermione since third year. But this time, this time he knew he was right! That was the trouble with Hermione, she could never admit when she was wrong. Trying to make out that it was all his fault, that he was jealous of Vicky... But he wasn't jealous. Clearly, it was Hermione who wanted to have gone to the Ball with Ron, not the other way around...  
  
This thought made Ron sit up straighter. Hermione's words echoed round his head '_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does..._' Was that what she wanted? To have gone with him instead of Krum? A glimmer of excitement prickled inside Ron, but he soon shot it down. Of course Hermione didn't want to go with him – she turned him down! And he certainly didn't want to have gone with her, did he?

Not after tonight...  
  
Looking up at his nightstand, he saw his miniature Viktor Krum glowering up at him. Feeling a surge of anger, Ron snatched up the figure and crushed it hard in his fist, feeling a grim satisfaction as he heard the parts cracking.  
  
'Stupid git!' he seethed, and he threw the mangled figure hard onto the floor, not caring where the pieces went.


	7. End of the Evening 2

THE END OF THE EVENING – Hermione.

The rest of the ball passed fairly quickly; Hermione knew she would have enjoyed the dancing had she not been able to forget Ron's comments, not been able to get rid of the hurt she was feeling inside. Viktor had been a lovely partner, a true gentleman in fact. She couldn't help but feel sorrow for him, as she was so distracted by the argument and couldn't have been a very good partner for him.

Soon, the ball had ended. Viktor led Hermione to the Entrance Hall to say goodnight.

'I haff had a vunderful time tonight, Herm-own-ninny,' he said.

'Me too, Viktor. Thank you for asking me,' she replied, smiling.

'No, thank you for saying yes.' Hermione blushed at this.

'Well, good night then,'

'Good night.'

Hermione turned to leave, and saw Harry and Ron standing on the other side of the Entrance Hall. Ron was glowering in her direction, causing the anger and painful emotions she had been repressing all evening to come flooding back. She fixed him with a very cold look, and swept past them up the marble staircase. She was in no mood to talk to him, or even acknowledge him after his behaviour earlier. She could hear the boys following her up the steps, but didn't turn around. Someone called Harry back, so she carried on walking, rather quickly, glad to be away from Ron.

He had been rude and insensitive to her before, but this topped the lot. Not only had he been insulting, but he had ruined the ball for her and undoubtedly for Viktor as well. She stormed past Parvati and Lavender, who were talking to some Beauxbatons boys, ignoring their whispering as she carried on down the corridor. They'd be asking her about it later, but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the ball, to forget about everything...

But she knew she couldn't. Ron's comments had really hurt her. Talking about Viktor like that. He was crazy, thinking she would help Viktor with the task. Obviously he didn't value her loyalty, to say something like that. How could she have ever have thought about Ron being her partner to the Ball?

Suddenly, she was in front of the Fat Lady. She said the password quickly, and the portrait swung open. As she entered the common room, she sat down on the sofa near the fire to take her shoes off. They were very nice, but as she wasn't accustomed to heels, they had begun to hurt by the end of the evening. She was the only one in the room; obviously none of the other Gryffindors wanted the night to end. Hermione, on the other hand, was almost wishing it had never begun. She sank back into the cushions and sighed. She hated fighting with Ron, but they just seemed to walk into arguments. Hermione frowned at this thought, just as the portrait door creaked open. She looked up to see Ron climb in, with a bad-tempered look on his face. He looked up and caught her gaze. She turned away, not wanting to speak to him now. She didn't know if she could trust herself to.

'You not gone to bed yet?' The tone of his voice made it clear that Ron wasn't trying to make polite conversation.

Hermione didn't answer. If he wasn't going to apologise for the way he had treated her, then she wasn't going to speak to him. He'd probably think she had forgiven him.

'Oh, I see, I'm getting the silent treatment am I?' said Ron, icily, 'Vicky forbidden you from talking to me has he? Are only _Durmstrang_ students good enough for you now?'

Hermione snapped. How could he think something like that? 'How – how dare you? How can you say that? Do you honestly think I would do such a thing? You and Harry are my best friends!'

'Well you've got a funny way of showing it!' Ron snarled.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' demanded Hermione, standing up from the sofa.

'You know full well what it means!' Ron shouted, his ears turning red. 'Turning up with – with him like that, without telling us! Not that it's any wonder you didn't want to tell us! Fraternising with the enemy – I'd be ashamed if it was me!' He had walked closer to her now.

'My going to the ball with Viktor has got nothing to do with you and Harry!' exploded Hermione. 'It doesn't change anything – or it shouldn't! But you seem determined to make it into a huge issue!' she started to walk off. She had had too much of this for one night.

'It is a huge issue! He's from Durmstrang! Don't you realise what they teach there? And choosing him over me and Harry – '

Hermione stopped, shocked and offended by what Ron had said. She span round to face him, hands on hips and her face screwed up in anger. 'I did not chose him over you or Harry!'

Ron's face was red from shouting. He looked disgusted, as if Hermione couldn't have said anything worse if she'd tried. 'You went to the ball with him, didn't you? Obviously you prefer him. You could have gone with anyone else from Hogwarts! '

Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach. What sort of a person did he think she was? 'Oh could I? Only, I thought from what you said the other day that you didn't think I was _good enough_ for anyone to ask me to the ball!'

'Neville asked you! And we did! But no, you turned us down. Vicky more your type is he?' Ron was really shouting now.

'_Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?'_ Hermione shot back. She hardly noticed that the portrait had swung open.

'_Oh yeah?'_ Ron yelled, _'What's that?'_

'_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'_ No sooner than the words were out, Hermione regretted them. True, it was what she had been thinking, but telling Ron to ask her to the ball – what had she done?

She span round and ran to her dormitory, almost tripping over her dress as she flew up the staircase. She slammed her door shut, and leaning against it, slid down to the floor. Crookshanks looked up from her bed, but simply turned around and went back to sleep.

Hermione put her head in her hands, blinking back the tears which were stinging her eyes. She took a deep, trembling breath in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

She had just told Ron he should have asked her to the ball. The hollow feeling in her stomach seemed to increase at this thought. She hadn't meant it to come out like that – he was just being so awful, so horrible. He made her so angry sometimes! Hermione sniffed, gently, and her body shook through trying not to cry. If only he hadn't been so insensitive, she thought. Then she never would have said it...

Then she never would have realised that she meant it.

_Why_ hadn't he asked her to the ball? What was so wrong with her that Ron never thought to ask her? Tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about this.

Don't be so stupid, Hermione told herself. It was just a stupid ball. It was just the heat of the moment, I didn't mean what I said. Ron will know that, won't he? At that moment, Hermione's stomach felt as though she had touched a thousand port keys. She had told Ron... he knew she wanted him to have taken her to the ball. How was she going to face him in the morning?

Suddenly, the all too familiar sound of Parvati and Lavender's giggling floated up the staircase. Panicking, Hermione leapt up and tore off her robes, flinging them to the floor. She pulled on her nightie, and dove onto her bed, forcefully pulling the curtains shut.

The door swung open, and Parvati and Lavender came in.

'Oh, she's gone to bed!' She heard Lavender say. 'I wanted to ask her about Viktor Krum – how on earth did she manage that?'

'No idea,' said Parvati. 'Ron Weasley wasn't too happy about it, apparently. Padma said he had a blazing row with her about it – he was really angry – she said he sounded really jealous!'

It was too much. Hermione grabbed her wand from beside her pillow and whispered a hurried silencing charm on her curtains. Then she broke down, each painful sob only serving as a reminder of the awful situation she was in.

* * *

Well, there it is, the last part of this story! Sorry it took a while to get it posted, I've been very busy! Some time in the future there may be an epilogue for this, explaining how they reached their 'unspoken agreement' not to talk about the argument by the next morning. But, for now, I have other projects half planned and half written, and I really should finish off 'Hogwarts' Bar' at some point!

So I just want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, it's been great to hear your opinions and I am very proud of the reviews this story has recieved - it's definitely my favourite story!


End file.
